


in another time

by LadyVisenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Growing Up, LMAO, Theo Raeken Week 2018, but thanksgiving so, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: there's at least one universe where this kids are allowed to grow up, one universe where they never get popular but never have to face death and have blood on their hands.happy halloween theo raeken !





	in another time

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after halloween so its very heavy on that theme. its also very rough but idk idk the perspective shifts so its theo looking back on this? and theo living this at the same time. lmk ur thoughts

It's halloween and they’re finally old enough to go out trick or treating on their own. Him, Scott and Stiles. The three musketeers even though sometimes it still feels like he's third wheeling on their friendship, that's what Tara called it. But they're known each other since kindergarten which was forever ago.

Practically forever.

They won't know until much later, but it's one of the last times they will all hang out together, when Mrs Stilinski can still make them mac and cheese, before Tara-

Scott is dressed up as superman. Stiles is the flash “because he has ADHD like me! I mean how else could he go so fast,” he'd explained. Theo’s batman because he's the coolest and unlike almost everyone in their grade, he's seen The Dark Knight, his first rated R movie because Tara had watched it with him, had made him promise not to tell their parents.

“Batman's not as cool as the flash,” Stiles tells Theo, pillow case in hand as they walk to their first house, “I mean he doesn't even have any powers! The Flash can travel through time!”

“No he can't,” Scott says with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah well Batman doesn't need any stupid powers to be better than the flash that's why he's better,”Theo retorts.

“Superman’s an alien,” Scott adds in unhelpfully.

“We should go to the houses on Barnstable Street,” Stiles says, changing the subject abruptly, scowling at having gotten tootsie rolls at their first house, “That's where they give out all the big candy bars and-”

“We’re supposed to stay in the neighborhood,” Scott notes, looking around like their parents might have sensed that they were about to sneak off.

Theo and Stiles grin at each other, “come on Scotty,” Theo says, “It's halloween! Don't you want a king sized reece's?”

“Peanut butter is disgusting,” Stiles says, nose scrunching up, “besides Scotty, Theo’s right it's a victimless crime! No ones going to know.”

With a sigh, Scott beams, “okay.” Which is predictable because he's terrible at saying no, even when Jackson had made Scott five him his favorite eraser, the that was basically the size of his hand, but it was okay because Theo had made Jackson give it back.

“Okay so I've made a game plan,” Stiles says, dragging them both along, digging out a crumpled piece of paper from his packet, “in order to make sure we get the most bang for our buck!”

“That's not even what that means,” Theo sneers.

“Shut up,” Stiles quips back, “or you're not getting all my almond joys.”

“They're for Tara,” Theo protests.

 

“But I'm still getting all your skittles,” Scott asks.

“Yes all deals are still good now come on before all the kids get all the good stuff. I heard one of the Hales has a popcorn machine going.”

“How many Hales even are there,” Theo wonders, because they seem to be everywhere in this town.

“Who cares as long as I get popcorn,” Scott says, “my mom never lets us get popcorn, not even at the movies because she says it's bad for your stomach.”

“That sounds like such a lie,” Theo states, “like when adults tell you you can't have sugar before bed. Sugar rushes are so fake.”

“Not they're not,” Stiles says.

“Yeah they are.”

“Stiles your girlfriend is over there,” Scott mutters.

“Where,” Stiles says looking around like crazy trying to spot the supposed love of his life Lydia Martin.

Theo snickers, realizing Scott was just messing with Stiles.

“Not cool Scott,” Stiles grumbles.

“You should've seen your face,” Theo says with a laugh.

They walk up to the next set of houses, following Stiles badly drawn up game plan, munching on their candy as they walk because when they get back they know that Mrs Stilinski won't let them eat as much as they want. Parents never let them eat all the candy they want to staying cavities but Theo knows that as long as he brushes his teeth and doesn't bite into the sugar pops he'll be fine.

“Trick or Treat,” they all say after knocking.

It'll be years before they spend another halloween together, and they won't ever be as close. People will have died and Theo will have done some much things he can never undo.

But tonight they'll all eat candy until their stomachs hurt. Tara will sneak into Theos room after getting back from a halloween party and watch Paranormal Activity, the movie his parents will chalk up his nightmares to even though there's not scary doctors in that movie.


End file.
